Naruto no Shibou
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: AU. Sequel to Naruto no Sachi. Just when I was about to give my everything, you just had to butt in and ruin it all.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Contains yaoi.**

* * *

**Naruto no Shibou**

**(Naruto's Desire)**

**By: Snotty Chim-Chim**

* * *

"_Just when I was about to give my everything, _

_You just had to butt in and ruin it all."_

* * *

School was never this frustrating in Uzumaki Naruto's life. He didn't know if it was just him or was Uchiha Sasuke, his _best friend_, deliberately seducing him. He could have asked Sasuke directly but he doesn't want the latter to think that he was thinking along _those_ lines.

But looking at his best friend doing what the other usually does, too casually at that, he couldn't help but be suspicious about it.

He knew that after their kiss, which _Sasuke _initiated he reminded himself, things between them would never be the same. Sure, they still hang out and do things together but to a certain extent. There would never be a moment when things would go as smoothly and as innocently before.

Just a brief touch of their hands yesterday has resulted to the tingling sensations along the blonde's usually insensitive skin and he involuntarily shivered. And when Sasuke turned to look at him, he couldn't help but feel those butterflies flutter in his stomach.

And just his luck, they have Physical Education together _today_ of all times, when he was as confused as hell and his best friend refused to help him solve his problem; not that he asked for it, anyway.

Honestly, the fates must be conspiring against him.

_

* * *

_

_Naruto was having the time of his life. He managed to drag Sasuke to one of the arcades nearby and to have his best friend pay for all of his expenses. Sasuke can manage, he was born rich, after all._

_Naruto challenged Sasuke to a basketball game, proclaiming that the loser gets to pay their food later._

_Sasuke snorted, he knew that even if he won, he would still be the one to pay their food for the blonde doesn't have enough money. But he conceded anyway. He wanted to make the blonde as happy as possible, despite him sacrificing his savings. He has no need for his money, anyway. _

_Naruto inserted the token to the slot before hitting the start button. He instructed Sasuke to do the same, like a mother giving instructions to a child. _

_Sasuke rolled his eyes before going along with the blonde's instructions._

_And their game started._

_When Naruto has only 25 seconds remaining to shoot the balls, he glanced at Sasuke which proved to be a grave mistake. _

_Sasuke looked delectable with beads of sweat covering his pale skin and shirt clinging tightly to his lithe body. He was panting hard from the exhaustion, rosy lips parted slightly to suck in the much-needed air._

_Never had Naruto seen Sasuke as beautiful as this time. And before he could think of the consequences, he was already closing the gap between him and the panting Uchiha, unconsciously licking his lips, their game already forgotten._

* * *

Naruto inaudibly gulped when he saw Sasuke enter the shower room. They had just finished with their game; Sasuke's team demolishing his. But his current problem doesn't involve their scores or whatsoever.

He was having a hard time controlling his urge to just jump his best friend. And to think that his best friend would be standing there _naked_ under the shower, cold water was pouring down to his best friend's pale body that was almost translucent to the pristine tiles of the shower room; the water probably soothing taut muscles.

Honestly, his best friend just had to be downright gorgeous.

Naruto gulped. He needed to get out of here fast before his control snap! He quickly gathered his belongings, throwing them haphazardly in his bag before dressing at an unfeasible speed. When he was sure he had packed all of his things, he went straight to the door, never turning to look at Sasuke to tell him where they'd meet in fear of losing what was left of his sanity.

Uchiha Sasuke went on with stripping naked and stepping under the shower. He released a satisfied sigh when the cool water soothingly ran over his warm body. He reached for his soap and started scrubbing his body, never noticing the blonde's distress.

His mind then turned to assess his and Naruto's current situation. Sasuke noticed that ever since their kiss, Naruto had desperately tried to avoid Sasuke – one thing that Sasuke wasn't too happy to comply with and so, he made sure to always tag along the blonde. He was sure it irked Naruto to no end but it was nothing compared to Sasuke's annoyance when he found out that the blonde was trying to avoid him.

He didn't do anything wrong, did he? It was just a simple peck on the lips and he hadn't even mentioned anything about it after the incident nor had he teased the blonde sexually.

If he had known it would result to this, he wouldn't have kissed the blonde. Honestly, it was better if he had just let his feelings slide and be contented to stay as Naruto's best friend and nothing more.

Life would have been easier - there'd be no tension hanging between them and the blonde wouldn't try so hard avoiding him every second of the day.

His thoughts were cut off as he heard the door shut. He turned to look if Naruto was still inside the shower room and was disappointed to see that Naruto was the one who left seconds ago. He released an annoyed sigh.

What was Naruto's problem, anyway? Why was Naruto trying so hard to avoid him? It was so unlikely that Sasuke would try to kiss Naruto again after receiving that kind of reaction.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain blonde's feelings for him were gradually changing.

* * *

"Where the hell are you?" Sasuke hissed, clutching his mobile phone tightly against his ear.

"I'm here at the rooftop. The weather's nice." Naruto looked skywards.

"What the hell, Naruto! I've been looking for you for the past thirty minutes!" Sasuke was beyond annoyed at this point. He turned to his heels and proceeded to the staircase leading to the rooftop.

"What got you so annoyed?" Naruto was obviously pushing Sasuke to the edge.

"You still have the nerve to ask." Sasuke snapped distractedly. He was near to his destination.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry already! Where are you, anyway? I'll meet you there." Naruto tried to pacify his seething best friend.

"There's no need, I'm already heading for the rooftop." Sasuke grinned maliciously when he spotted the door.

"What?!" Naruto shrieked, eyes turning madly to the door.

"Yes." And just that, the line went dead.

Naruto dashed to the door, praying to the heavens above that Sasuke still has a long way to go before he reached the rooftop.

Just before Naruto's hand touches the doorknob, the door burst open to reveal Sasuke's irritated face.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sasuke voice remained calm but his body was trembling with rage.

"I was going to meet you half way. You know, to save you the trouble of going up the stairs." Naruto scratched the back of his head, a gesture of his nervousness.

"Really?" Sasuke decided to humor the blonde, anger quickly dissipating. It would do no good if he and Naruto had a fight just before their Christmas vacation.

"Yes." Naruto confirmed with a nod.

"Come on, then." Sasuke sighed at Naruto's idiocy. Did the blonde really think Sasuke would believe his pathetic excuse?

"Yosh! I can't believe it's already our Christmas vacation!" Naruto exclaimed when he was sure Sasuke wasn't angry at him.

* * *

"So, are you coming over to our house?" Sasuke asked once they were seated comfortably in his car.

"Hai!" Naruto replied enthusiastically.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, we need to stop by my apartment first." Naruto suddenly remembered he hadn't brought with him his clothes, too heavy to be brought to school.

"Hn." Sasuke changed the direction of the car, turning left.

"Geez. How I miss your talkative self." Naruto commented, turning his eyes away from his window to peek at Sasuke curiously.

"What's your problem, anyway?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Sasuke briefly turned his eyes away from the road to look directly at Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto fidgeted under Sasuke's calculating gaze.

"You've been avoiding me ever since that _incident_." Sasuke's eyes returned to the road.

"I was not!" Naruto said, clearly offended at Sasuke's accusation even though it was the truth.

"Stop pretending you aren't. It won't do you any good."

"Why would I avoid you?" Naruto wasn't about to give up.

"I don't know. Why would you?" Sasuke tried so hard to remain calm, but his knuckles are slowly turning paler as his hands grip the steering wheel.

"If you're avoiding me because of the kiss, then stop. The kiss didn't mean anything. I was just caught up with the moment." Sasuke continued, face impassive.

The car stopped, they had arrived at Naruto's apartment.

"No, I didn't think even for a moment that the kiss has some emotion in it." Naruto removed his seatbelt and opened the car's door.

"I'll be right back." And with that, Naruto dashed inside his apartment, mind and emotions in turmoil.

Sasuke leaned his head dejectedly against the steering wheel.

"No, the kiss means something. It means _everything_." Sasuke whispered to himself.

* * *

Naruto panted from his mad dash to get inside his apartment. His eyes are stinging with unshed tears. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes, refusing to let a single tear fall.

He didn't know it would hurt this bad. He didn't know that denying would hurt both him and Sasuke. And what's worst, Sasuke told him the kiss didn't mean anything.

_Damn. It fucking hurts._

His tears finally broke free from his weak grasp.

Is it true? Or was Sasuke lying when he told Naruto that?

But why would Sasuke lie? Does his best friend think having a romantic relationship would ruin their friendship?

The saying says 'the best of friends are the best of lovers', right? So, how could something as simple as adding a little romance to their relationship does any harm to their friendship?

_Unless Sasuke's afraid I wasn't feeling the same._

Naruto's head snapped up at his sudden realization. His azure eyes shining with renewed hope.

* * *

Naruto came back too soon for Sasuke's liking. Sasuke still wasn't as composed as before.

He tried to stop the tears from falling when Naruto went inside his apartment but he couldn't. They just flowed freely, as if having their own lives.

And so, here he was, sitting behind the steering wheel, eyes all fluffy and red from crying. He inwardly cringed to see that Naruto condition wasn't any better. Though he couldn't deny he was a bit relieved too.

Perhaps Naruto would just ignore it, seeing that the blonde has the same predicament as Sasuke.

* * *

"I didn't make you wait for too long, did I?" Naruto asked, mask of happiness already in place. The blonde carelessly tossed his bag to the back seat before collapsing his own.

"Hn." Sasuke started the engine once again and this time, they followed the route to Sasuke's house.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. He noticed that Sasuke also has his eyes fluffy and red but he made no comment. After a few minutes, Sasuke regained his stoic composure and Naruto turned to look outside the tinted window, unconsciously humming a tune.

* * *

"We're here." Sasuke shook Naruto gently.

"Hmm… go away." Naruto snuggled deeper in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Sasuke's eyes softened at the sight and chuckled. Was his house really that far for Naruto to fall into deep sleep? How Naruto could sleep deeply on his seat was beyond Sasuke.

"Come on, sleepyhead." He shook Naruto awake again.

"Huh?" Naruto sat up sluggishly. He rubbed his eyes to rid of his drowsiness and he immediately flinched back when he found Sasuke's face so close to his.

"We're here." A fleeting look of hurt crossed Sasuke's face before the brunette's mask returned to its place.

"Ah." Naruto caught the look but decided to make no comment. He got up from his seat stiffly and took Sasuke's offered hand, back aching from sleeping on a car's seat.

Sasuke pulled the blonde to his feet and when he was sure Naruto was awake enough to head for the mansion all by himself, he released Naruto's hand and walked to the opened doors of his mansion.

"Good evening, Sasuke-sama." The butler greeted Sasuke politely, bowing.

"Hn." Sasuke proceeded to enter the mansion.

"Dinner's ready." The butler called after his young master before heading to the abandoned car.

"Good evening, Naruto-san." The butler approached his young master's best friend.

"Good evening!" Naruto smiled brightly at the butler, his hands carrying his overly packed bag.

"Let me help you with that." The butler got hold of Naruto's bag.

"Thank you! Man, I didn't expect it to be that heavy." Naruto eyed his bag as he massaged his aching biceps.

"You're welcome. Well, come along now. The young master must be at the dining hall already, waiting for you."

"Yosh!" Naruto said before sprinting to the mansion.

The butler stared at Naruto's retreating back. He saw how his master's eyes softened slightly at the sight of the sleeping blonde. He also witnessed how his young master treated Naruto with care a while ago. It was as if had his master treated Naruto any other way, the blonde would break like a china doll.

He knew his young master held deeper affection for the blonde than what his master's willing to show. He just wishes Naruto feels the same.

For his young master's sanity.

For his young master and Naruto's own good.

* * *

Dinner passed by without anything happening out of norm. Naruto was chatting animatedly to Sasuke while Sasuke only grunted in response.

The tension between them was gone. Both pretended nothing had happened.

And nobody but the butler noticed.

He knew his young master like the back of his hand since he was already working for the Uchihas even before his young master was born.

And so, he was aware of how easily, so excruciatingly easy, his young master and the blonde fall into pretension.

* * *

Naruto was allowed to stay at Sasuke's mansion until the end of their Christmas vacation.

Naruto and Sasuke fall into their routine. They bicker in the morning, eat breakfast; play together in the pool for hours before hanging out to the game room to play whatever the hell they come up with. Then they bicker again, have some lunch and bicker some more.

It was amusing to the butler and the other servants to see their young master act childishly along with Naruto. They wished Naruto could stay at the mansion all the time just so they could hear their young master's melodious laughter echo down the hall, lifting the mansion's gloomy atmosphere.

Days passed by quickly, Naruto and Sasuke's routine never once broken. Some mornings were spent quietly but it would be broken once Naruto woke and made his appearance at the dining hall.

Last night, Sasuke had received a call from his mother which made the brunette closed off from that time on.

The occupants of the mansion found themselves facing the bright morning of the 24th of December.

"Yosh! Christmas is on its way!" Naruto happily descended the stairs.

"Good morning! Good morning!" The blonde greeted every person he met.

"Good morning, Naruto-san." The servants greeted back.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked at once, looking around for Sasuke in the dining hall.

"It seems that Sasuke-sama is yet to wake up." One servant answered, serving Naruto his favorite dish.

"Oh. Well, could you please keep that first? I want to wait for Sasuke." Naruto politely said to the servant.

"If that's what you want, Naruto-san." The servant smiled, hands already taking back the dish.

The servants treat Naruto like one of their masters ever since Sasuke went berserk when he got wind of how they treated Naruto. They were lucky that Naruto was a forgiving person and he immediately pacified Sasuke when the brunette decided to fire all the servants. Only the butler was spared of Sasuke's menacing glare afterwards.

"There's no need." Sasuke suddenly appeared at the door connecting the dining hall and the hallway.

"Good morning, Sasuke-sama." The servant greeted her young master.

"Hn."

"Good morning, Sasuke-teme!"

The servant was alarmed when she heard Naruto called her young master a bastard. She was about to snap at the boy – which would prove to be a grave mistake – when Sasuke merely shrugged at the nickname.

"Hn. Morning to you too, dobe." Sasuke took the seat across the blonde.

The butler went in to serve Sasuke his breakfast.

"How was your sleep, Sasuke-sama?" The butler asked his young master as he placed Sasuke's breakfast in front of the aforementioned boy. His young master always wasn't in the mood whenever the boy's parents called.

"It was fine."

But the blonde's presence definitely made the difference.

"That's good to hear." The butler smiled genuinely.

"Hn."

The blonde watched the pair curiously, wondering what was wrong with his best friend; the butler seemed really worried.

His curiosity was soon overridden by his hunger and he instantly attacked his own plate when he saw Sasuke took a bite on a piece of bread.

"Ittadakimasu!"

* * *

"So Sasuke, what had you gotten me for Christmas?" Naruto asked casually, picking up random books, scanning their contents.

They were hanging out in the library today.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered immediately, too absorbed at the computer to notice Naruto's enraged look.

"What! And to think that I spent most of my money buying your gift!" Naruto fumed.

"I didn't ask for one, did I?" Sasuke replied haughtily.

"Well, it's just polite to give your best friend a gift! I should've known you're too much of a bastard to buy me one." Naruto slammed the book unceremoniously to the desk and left the library.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected Naruto to react that way. And why had the blonde believed Sasuke's words easily, anyway? Naruto should have known by now that Sasuke never misses a holiday to give him a gift.

* * *

Naruto rushed back to his room. He was angry at himself for making such an outburst but he couldn't help it. Not when Sasuke acted like a bastard on the day just before Christmas.

He flopped down on his bed and decided to sleep until Christmas Eve; mind set on forgetting the Uchiha.

_Screw you, Sasuke._

* * *

"_Happy Christmas, Naruto." Sasuke breathed seductively on Naruto's ear._

"_H – Happy Christmas too, Sasuke." Naruto gulped. _

_What's wrong with Sasuke? Is Sasuke seducing him?_

"_Now, now. I want my present." Sasuke inched closer to Naruto._

"_Hold on! I'll go get it." Naruto deemed it necessary to bolt out of Sasuke's reach. But before he could even take another step away from the Uchiha, he was caught in the warm embrace of his best friend._

"_Wh – what do you think you're doing, Sasuke?" Naruto was becoming nervous._

"_Getting my present, of course."_

"_No! Wait! Sasuke, you're out of your mind!" Naruto struggled against Sasuke's strong hold._

"_You also want this, don't you?" Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto._

"_Yes, but – mmph!"_

_Sasuke quickly crushed his lips against Naruto's, hands roaming all over Naruto's body. _

_Naruto couldn't help but moan. _

_Gods, Sasuke's hands are distracting._

"_Nn… Sasuke."_

_Naruto's back touched the soft mattress, the silk beddings arousing him more. Since when did his beddings turn silk?_

_Sasuke straddled Naruto's lap before drinking in the sight of the flushed blonde squirming underneath him._

"_You're heavy." Naruto complained._

"_Don't worry, it's a comforting weight." Sasuke said before catching Naruto's lips again. _

_Sasuke inserted his right hand inside Naruto's shirt, looking for spots that would make Naruto wish for more. Naruto's body buckled against him. _

"_Sasuke…"_

_Sasuke's other hand tugged impatiently on Naruto's pants. _

"_Is it okay?"_

"_Mm…" Naruto nodded his head, too much absorbed in pleasure to give a proper reply._

_And Sasuke yanked Naruto's pants away while his right hand continued its assault on Naruto's torso._

* * *

"Mm… more… Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled, eyes closed in bliss.

"Naruto." Naruto heard Sasuke, but this time, it was closer than before.

"Sasuke… more…"

"Oi dobe, wake up!" Sasuke wasn't sure what Naruto was dreaming about but he heard Naruto's moans when he passed by the blonde's room. He decided to wake Naruto up, even though he wanted to hear Naruto moan again.

"Mm…"

"Dobe!" Sasuke is now mercilessly shaking Naruto back and forth.

"Teme! What the hell was that for?" Naruto's eyes shot open. He was getting dizzy with all the shaking he was receiving from Sasuke.

He was annoyed that his best friend – Uchiha Sasuke – had the nerve to wake him when he was about to give Sasuke everything. He was about to give Sasuke his everything and the bastard just had to butt in and ruin it all.

"You were having a nightmare." Sasuke shrugged.

"A nightmare?" Naruto looked confused, he wasn't having a nightmare. He was –

"What did you hear?" Naruto has fear in his eyes.

"Oh. I heard you moaning my name, asking for more. What was that all about?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"N – Nothing!"

_Sasuke heard him! What's he going to do? His best friend would most probably be disgusted at him!_

He searched Sasuke's eyes for any hint of disgust but all he found was amusement.

"Really? I was pretty sure I heard you moan my name." Sasuke eyes glinted in mischief.

"No, I did not!"

"So Naruto, care to tell me your dream?"

"I already told you –"

Knock. Knock.

"Naruto-san? What's happening in there?" Apparently, their not-so-soft conversation was heard.

"Nothing." Naruto answered promptly.

"Is Sasuke-sama there with you?"

"Hai! He was just waking me up."

"Oh. I thought he forgot to wake you for the Christmas dinner." The butler replied, not taking into consideration that Sasuke can hear him too.

"No. Thank you, anyway."

"No problem." The butler went back to what he was doing earlier.

"So, you're here to wake me for the Christmas dinner?" The butler's footsteps died down.

"Not really. I forgot that I was supposed to wake you for the Christmas dinner."

"Bastard!"

"Hn. I was going to my room when I heard your moans. So I decided to wake you." Sasuke smirked.

"How many times do I have to tell you – mmpph!" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke's mouth descended to his.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Sasuke put some distance between them when they can no longer defy their need for air.

"Hm? About what?" Naruto panted, reddened lips greedily gasping for air.

"When I said I had nothing to give you."

"It's alright. I don't mind." Naruto feigned nothing's wrong.

"You do mind earlier, though." Sasuke was annoyed. Naruto was clearly denying himself of what he wanted.

"That was nothing."

"I lied when I said I had nothing to give you."

It's time to stop pretending.

"I said it's nothing. You don't have to give me anything. You've given me more than your share for the past three years."

"Stop pretending, Naruto. I know you're hurt."

"Yes, I know I'm hurt too! But couldn't you just give some respect to me? I want to forget it. I wanted so bad to forget but what do you do?! You're only making me remember!" It would be a miracle if the servants in the mansion hadn't heard Naruto's outburst.

"You're hurting me, Sasuke."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke diminished the distance between them and embraced Naruto tightly.

Naruto leaned his head onto Sasuke's shoulder, his sobs muffled by Sasuke's shirt and body.

"It's true, I bought you nothing. But it doesn't mean I don't have anything to give you this Christmas." Sasuke's soft, caring voice made Naruto lift his head from Sasuke's shoulder.

"Then what are you going to give me if you didn't buy anything, baka." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Have you forgotten? There's more to the world than earthly possessions."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto was beyond confused.

"I'm giving you my mind, my body, my soul, my heart… I'm giving you my everything, Naruto." Sasuke sounded so serious.

"That's the worst line I've ever heard." Naruto chuckled, hiding his emotions pitifully.

He wanted to believe Sasuke.

Gods, he wanted so much to believe him!

But how could he, when he knew no one wanted him.

_Ever._

"What do you want me to do to make you believe me?" Sasuke knew it was difficult for Naruto to believe someone wanted him. He was shunned by the society his whole life.

"I don't know. Prove it, maybe?"

"Well, isn't this proof enough? I stayed for you. You're spending Christmas with me in my house. You're my _best friend_. _I love _you_ with all my heart._"

"I said, prove it." Naruto repeated, annoyed that Sasuke couldn't take the hint. He's a _fucking_ genius!

_How can I prove it? Not unless…_

Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked at Naruto's face to confirm his suspicion. He smirked.

_If Naruto wanted proof, I'd be more than willing to comply._

His lips descended to meet Naruto's eager ones for the second time that day.

"Happy Christmas, Naruto." Sasuke's dark eyes reflected pure love.

"Happy Christmas, Sasuke." Naruto's azure eyes reflected sheer joy.

Sasuke couldn't believe he almost missed the most wonderful thing in the world when he decided before to just stay as Naruto's best friend and nothing more.

* * *

The butler standing outside Naruto's room smiled sincerely.

He went back to fetch his master and Naruto when he heard their muffled voices.

He was worried when they still hadn't showed up after an hour. He was worried that they had a fight and it would be beyond fixing this time.

But when he heard them, there's no need to worry, after all.

For his young master and the blonde male would definitely have a merry Christmas.

* * *

**- T H E E N D -**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow. That was long.

Way too long for a one shot. Hehe. I was typing for _twelve_ hours. Damn.

Many things have happened in this story. Too many. But I have to show the transition in Naruto and Sasuke's relationship.

From mere best friends to feeling something stronger for the other. Then expressing one's feelings to other. Then there comes the time when one decides to evade the other. The other being in denial. Then the confrontation. Some crying. And finally, the acceptance.

There were too many emotions involved. Even I couldn't believe it.

Anyway, how was it? Was it good? Better than **_Naruto no Sachi_**?

**Come on, tell me! **

**Comments are welcome. **

**Happy Christmas, everyone!**

_**- Snotty Chim-Chim**_


End file.
